


My Heart Skips a Beat

by sugareey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Attempted Seduction, Community: hp_kinkfest, Digital Art, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Fanart, HP Kinkfest 2020, M/M, Masturbation, Perciver - Freeform, Porn with Feelings, Quidditch, Semi-Public Sex, Showing Off, Stripping, Teasing, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:20:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22993855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugareey/pseuds/sugareey
Summary: Oliver always gets worked up after Quidditch games. He loves the adrenaline that comes from playing, hearing the crowd's cheers, and knowing that Percy comes specifically to seehim.Which is why they usually end up going at it hard and fast under the stands (even if there's a chance of getting caught, ruining their clothes, or both).The next time Puddlemere wins, Oliver is surprised when Percy starts things for once, and reveals his more risqué and playful side. Also known as that one time Percy shows off while Oliver can't help but watch.
Relationships: Percy Weasley/Oliver Wood
Comments: 8
Kudos: 122
Collections: HP Kinkfest 2020





	My Heart Skips a Beat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Writcraft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writcraft/gifts).



> For hp_kink fest 2020. Prompt submitted by [writcraft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writcraft/pseuds/Writcraft): #O1: Exhibitionist/Voyeur- One likes to show off, the other likes to watch, for any slash pair. Title of the art is inspired by Olly Murs' song, "Heart Skips a Beat."
> 
> I'll admit it, there were a lot of ideas I came up for this prompt, and it was really hard to choose between all of them! But then I got inspired by yeaka's Perciver fic, [Bustle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4841402?view_adult=true) (a great read if you're looking for some PWP). 
> 
> I wanted to see if I was up for the challenge to nudge Percy to be more daring, and have Oliver react to that. And then this morphed into a whole illustrated comic/mini story, so yeah. Oops. 
> 
> Nevertheless, I hope you like it. Cheers, and enjoy!


End file.
